Lech Wałęsa/Europa
Europa Occidental Alemania * Ver Lech Wałęsa - Richard von Weizsäcker.jpg| Richard von Weizsäcker, left, the former German president who died on Saturday, is shown in a 2007. WSJ Lech Wałęsa - Roman Herzog.jpg| Warschau 1994: Bundespräsident Roman Herzog wird von Staatspräsident Lech Walesa zum Mittagessen empfangen. Roman Herzog nimmt an der zentralen Gedenkfeier zum 50. Jahrestag des Warschauer Aufstands gegen das nationalsozialistische Besatzungsregime teil. Quelle: BPA. Bundespräsidialamt Johannes Rau - Sin imagen.jpg| Lech Walesa, el líder de Solidaridad, llegó ayer a Dusseldorf, en la República Federal de Alemania (RFA), en una visita de tres días por invitación de la Confederación Alemana de Sindicatos (DGB). Por la tarde se entrevistó con el primer ministro de Renania del Norte-Westfalia, el socialdemócrata Johannes Rau y fue allí donde el líder sindical polaco realizó un llamamiento a los bancos y empresas de la RFA para que inviertan en Polonia. El País. 6 SEP 1989 Joachim Gauck - Lech Wałęsa.jpg| Berlin Mayor Klaus Wowereit (L-R), German plitical balladeer Wolf Biermann, German president Joachim Gauck, and for Polish President Lech Walesa stand before balloons of Light of Border installation are released ito the sky during the citizens' festival at Brandenburg Gate in Berlin, Germany, 09 November: photo - EPA/BERND VON JUTRCZENKA Helmut Schmidt - Lech Wałęsa.jpg| Bundespräsident Joachim Gauck im Gespräch mit Ruth Loah, Helmut Schmidt, Lech Wałęsa, Richard… Bundespräsidialamt Helmut Kohl - Lech Wałęsa.jpg| El expresidente de Polonia se reunió con el excanciller alemán por primera vez en 1989 en Varsovia, justo el día en que cayó el muro de Berlín. Walesa repasa sus principales recuerdos de su relación con Kohl. dpa Gerhard Schröder - Sin imagen.jpg| Politiker, SPD, D Bundeskanzler 1998- mit Lech Walesa (r) im Rahmen der Veranstaltungsreihe 'Menschen in Europa' in Passau. Getty Angela Merkel - Lech Wałęsa.jpg| Lech Wałęsa i Angela Merkel na obiedzie lechwalesa.blip.pl / Francia * Ver Valéry Giscard d'Estaing - Sin imagen.jpg| A visit of the former President of France Valery Giscard d'Estaing to Poland. Pictured: leader of the Solidarity trade union Lech Walesa, Danuta Walesa and Valery Giscard d'Estaing in Warsaw, Poland, on September 30th, 1989. François Mitterrand - Lech Wałęsa.jpg| Prof. O. Leroy (the head in the left upper corner) as the guest invited by the University of Gdansk during the DHC ceremony for the Presidents: Francois Mitterand, Lech Walesa, Richard von Weizsackers, Gdansk, 21st September 1993. mfi.ug.edu.pl Jacques Chirac - Sin imagen.jpg| Delegation of 'Solidarity' visits Paris to meet with leaders of the French trade unions on 21st October 1981. Pictured: (L-R) Bronislaw Geremek, Lech Walesa, mayor of Paris Jacques Chirac. Getty Nicolas Sarkozy - Sin imagen.jpg| Youth Forum' - a conference marking the 25th anniversary of awarding Lech Walesa the Nobel Peace Prize. Gdansk, Poland, on December 5th, 2008. Pictured: French president Nicolas Sarkozy, former Polish President Lech Walesa. Getty Europa del Sur Ciudad del Vaticano * Ver Juan Pablo II - Lech Wałęsa.jpg| Juan Pablo II y Lech Walesa - Corbis España * Ver Juan Carlos I - Sin imagen.jpg| During a State visit, King Juan Carlos I of Spain (center) and Queen Sofia meet with Lech Walesa, Warsaw, Poland, October 4, 1989. Getty José María Aznar - Lech Wałęsa.jpg| José María Aznar and Lech Walesa at the celeb. jmaznar.es José Luis Rodríguez Zapatero - Lech Wałęsa.jpg| MEDays 2012 : Brahim Fassi Fihri, José Luis Rodriguez Zapatero and Lech Walesa. by Institut Amadeus Italia * Ver Francesco Cossiga - Lech Wałęsa.jpg| 1999 - Cossiga con l'ex Presidente polacco Walesa. espresso.repubblica.it Giulio Andreotti - Lech Wałęsa.jpg| Anni 90, Andreotti e Lech Walesa. tgcom24.mediaset.it Europa del Norte Reino Unido * Ver Isabel II - Lech Wałęsa.jpg| Lech Walesa pictured with The Queen in 1991 when he was President of Poland. A newfound 1970s secret police file claims Walesa was a paid collaborator codenamed 'Bolek'. Daily Mail, REX, Shutterstock Lech Wałęsa - Margaret Thatcher.jpg| "Ha contribuito alla caduta del comunismo in Polonia e nell'Europa dell'Est". Così Lech Walesa, capo storico di Solidarnosc, ha reso omaggio a Margaret Thatcher. FOTO | Sky TG24 John Major - Lech Wałęsa.jpg| Walesa pictured with British Prime Minister Sir John Major in 1992. dailymail.co.uk Europa Oriental Polonia * Ver Lech Wałęsa - Wojciech Jaruzelski.jpg| Wojciech Jaruzelski (left) with former Solidarity leader Lech Wałęsa in 2005: photo - PAP/Jacek Turczyk Aleksander Kwaśniewski - Lech Wałęsa.jpg| Byli prezydenci Lech Wałęsa i Aleksander Kwaśniewski - łączy ich miłość do internetu /AFP Lech Kaczyński - Lech Wałęsa.jpg| Kaczynski y Lech Walesa. Foto: Jerzy Kośnik Grzegorz Schetyna - Lech Wałęsa.jpg| Lech Wałęsa i Grzegorz Schetyna Foto: Michał Fludra / newspix.pl Bronisław Komorowski - Lech Wałęsa.jpg| Byli prezydenci Bronisław Komorowski i Lech Wałęsa Krzysztof Burski / newspix.pl Andrzej Duda - Lech Wałęsa.jpg| Lech Wałęsa and Andrzej Duda. Photo: PAP/Adam Warżawa Rusia * Ver Boris Yeltsin - Sin imagen.jpg| President of Poland Lech Walesa's visit to Russia. Meeting with the Russian President Boris Yeltsin. Moscow, Russia, on 22th May 1992. Getty Ucrania * Ver Leonid Kravchuk - Sin imagen.jpg| La dimisión coincide con la llegada a Varsovia del presidente de Ucrania, Leonid Kravchuk, quien ayer firmó con Walesa un Tratado de Cooperación y Buena Vecindad. Varsovia 19 MAY 1992. El País Lech Wałęsa - Víktor Yúshchenko.jpg| Víktor Yúshenko se dirige a sus partidarios en Kiev acompañado por el ex presidente polaco Lech Walesa. REUTERS URSS * Ver Lech Wałęsa - Mijaíl Gorbachov.jpg| Michaił Gorbaczow, były prezydent ZSRR i założyciel Green Cross International, zapłacił za hotel, w którym nocował były prezydent Polski Lech Wałęsa. Fabrice Coffrini / AFP Fuentes Categoría:Lech Wałęsa